Gaster's Return
Papyrus is trying to solve the horoscope ** 10:24ArmageddongeeITAThere's a paper on a wall ** 10:25TheEnderGamerPapyrus sees it ** Papyrus: HUH? WHAT'S THIS? ** Papyrus grabs it and reads it ** Papyrus: DEAR PESKY PLU-WAIT... ** Papyrus actually reads the note ** 10:25ArmageddongeeITAIt's the drawing from Sans' lab, with three persons smiling. There are Sans, Papyrus and a third figure with the writing "Don't Forget" ** 10:26TheEnderGamerPapyrus: HUH? ** Papyrus: WHO'S THAT GUY? ** 10:26ArmageddongeeITAUnder it, a black paper. img="imgur.com/XVIJrB5.png" ** http://imgur.com/XVIJrB5.png ** (Translation: I AM BACK.) ** 10:27TheEnderGamerPapyrus: HUH? WHAT I... WAIT! THAT'S ME! ** Papyrus: WHAT AM I DOING ON THIS PIECE OF PAPER... ** 10:28ArmageddongeeITAAnother black paper appears on the wall ** 10:28TheEnderGamerPapyrus gains those angry eye thinsg ** Papyrus: WHY ARE THERE SO MANY PAPERS!!!!!!! ** 10:28ArmageddongeeITAThe paper is black with white writings. It says "Do you remember me?" in wingdings ** 10:29TheEnderGamerPapyrus: WAIT, IS THAT ME AGAIN? YEAH IT IS! WHY AM I ON THESE PAPERS?! ** 10:29ADgeeAnother paper appears,it has The void was dark.....I came back.... wroten in wingdings ** Wait arma,is it Wingdings 1,2 or 3? ** 10:30ArmageddongeeITA(Let me do it, pls) ** 10:30ADgeeok ** 10:30ArmageddongeeITAIt's Wingdings 1, the other two are... meh ** 10:30TheEnderGamerPapyrus gains the angry eyes again ** Papyrus: PAPYRUS IS OVERWHELMED BY THIS ** Papyrus: BY THESE ** Papyrus: PAPERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *falls on face* ** 10:31ArmageddongeeITAA slender figure appears for a second in front of him, then disappears. ** 10:31TheEnderGameri'm good at doing papyrus in RPs ** 10:31ArmageddongeeITA?: I REMEMBER YOU, PAPYRUS. ** (Yeah, i see! AD is pretty good at doing Sans, by the way) ** 10:32TheEnderGamerPapyrus: so so many so many pape-WHAT? *gets up* WHO'S THERE? ** 10:32ADgee(Can do the laziness really well) ** 10:32ArmageddongeeITAVoice: Don't..... you..... remember me? ** 10:32TheEnderGameryeah you can ** 10:32ADgeeSans : I don't know bro.It passes a lot of time. ** 10:32TheEnderGameri give your proformance a 8/10 needs more puns ** Papyrus: SHOW YOURSELF! ** 10:33ArmageddongeeITAThe figure appears definitely. A tall skeleton, a bit taller than Papyrus. Dressed in black, with a smile on his face. ** W.D. Gaster: ....I see. You too forgot about me. It's so sad. ** 10:34TheEnderGamerPapyrus: WAIT! ** Papyrus: BR... BROTHER!? ** 10:34ADgeeSans : Bro... ** 10:34ArmageddongeeITA(Uhm, technically Gaster would be speaking in Caps like papyrus, but i'm too lazy to do it) ** W.D. Gaster: ....I Was wrong, i see. *He looks at both* ** W.D. Gaster: I'm so sorry i disappeared. But.... you know, it wasn't my fault. ** 10:36TheEnderGamerPapyrus: IT'S BEEN SO LONG! *grabs out plate of spaghetti* WOULD YOU LIKE SOME? MADE ESPECIALLY BY ME, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS! ** 10:36ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: *Grins* ....Let's see if you got any better. ** 10:37TheEnderGamerhey guys ** i might invite my friend here ** 10:37ADgeeSans : I did,and so....he got his special attack taken away by a dog.. ** 10:38ArmageddongeeITAOkay ** 10:38TheEnderGamerPapyrus: I STILL RUE THE DAY THAT DOG STOLE IT! ** 10:38ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: Sans, did you find any of my inventions? ** 10:39ADgeeSans : Which one? ** LyricLy has joined the chat. ** 10:39TheEnderGamerHERE HE IS NOW ** 10:39ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: Any. Like.... my blasters. ** Hello ** 10:40ADgeeSans : Yes,I learned to control them in case of I have to fight... ** 10:40LyricLyhello. ** goodbye. ** 10:40ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: ...Perfect. ** Hm? Bye? ** LyricLy has left the chat. ** 10:40TheEnderGamerhe's weird sometimes ** 10:40ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: What about you, Papyrus? Were you able to join the Royal Guard? ** 10:41TheEnderGamerhe hates chats i think =| ** 10:41ArmageddongeeITAI see ** 10:41TheEnderGamerPapyrus: ALMOST! ALMOST! ** 10:42ArmageddongeeITAW. D. Gaster: Heheh. Wow, it's really been so much time.... i've been keeping an eye on you. ** 10:42TheEnderGamerwait, should we say he joined it or not? ** 10:42ArmageddongeeITAI don't know, your choice ** 10:42TheEnderGamerlet's say he hasn't ** Papyrus: REALLY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?! ** 10:43ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: I couldn't, Papyrus. I was blocked. I was.... out of the world. ** 10:44TheEnderGamerPapyrus: KINDA LIKE HOW WE'RE DOOMED TO BE DOWN HERE? ** 10:45ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: Yes. But worse. I was alone, and i could only watch you. But.... heheh, i managed to escape. So... i came back where you are. *He remembers for a moment of the Entry n. 17, hoping that nobody readed that* ** 10:46ADgeeFrisk comes and seens Gaster ** 10:46TheEnderGamerreaded? ** lol ** 10:46ArmageddongeeITA(Yeah, seen, readed or whatever) ** W.D. Gaster: ...The human. ** 10:47ADgeeSans : ... ** 10:47ArmageddongeeITA(Is this the pacific or genocidal frisk?) ** 10:47ADgeePacific ** 10:48TheEnderGamerPapyrus: OH! HELLO HUMAN! THIS IS MY BROTHER! ** 10:48ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: Finally i can meet you. *He looks at Frisk, with his creepy smile* ** 10:49ADgee*You (Frisk) tell W.D Gaster stuff about you ** 10:50ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: *He already knows everything, but fakes it to not reveal anything* Heh.... tell me, kid. Did you have heard of me? Some people around the CORE go talking about me around. ** 10:51ADgee*You tell Gaster about what his followers said about the entry nº17 ** 10:51ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: ....The Entry. I don't wanna remember that, kid. It was painful. ** 10:52ADgee(Why not using other non-Undertale characters?) ** 10:53ArmageddongeeITA(Uh, i don't know) ** (Just wanted to introduce Gaster properly so that i could use him in other rps later) ** 10:53ADgee(ok) ** 10:55ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: Oh Sans, i wanted to ask you a thing. In private. ** 10:55ADgeeSans : Sure,bro. *** Gaster takes Sans into a room *** Gaster: ....What did you tell Papyrus when i "died"? *** Hiddenlich has joined the chat. *** 11:03Hiddenlich *** 11:03ArmageddongeeITAHello lich *** 11:03ADgeeSans : I told him something sudden happen,that you dissapeared without leaving trace. *** Hi lich *** Arma,your turn *** 11:05ArmageddongeeITAGaster: ....Good. But.... there's something i want to tell you. *** 11:05ADgeeSans : Huh? *** 11:06ArmageddongeeITAGaster: I think we shall tell him about our quantum physics researchs. About DETERMINATION, Save, Load, Reset and all those. *** 11:06TheEnderGamerbrb *** 11:06ADgeeok *** Sans : We might. *** 11:07TheEnderGamerback (yes that was quick) *** 11:07ADgeelol *** lets continueç *** 11:08TheEnderGamerPapyrus: I WONDER WHAT THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT IN THERE... THEY'RE PROBABLY TALKING ABOUT HOW GREAT I AM! *** 11:08ArmageddongeeITAGaster: We can't keep him out forever.... and this is only gonna make him the weak one out of us. *** 11:09ADgeeSans : Ok,but you're the one who knows more about IT.So you tell it first. *** 11:09ArmageddongeeITAGaster: That's right. Let's go back again. *** 11:09ADgeeSans and Gaster go out *** 11:10TheEnderGamerPapyrus: SO? HOW WAS THE TALK ABOUT HOW GREAT I AM? *** 11:11ArmageddongeeITAGaster: Great, indeed, brother. *Smiles* *** 11:11ADgeeSans winks to Gaster *** Sans : I hope my puns dont get me PUN-ished. *** 11:11TheEnderGamerPapyrus: OF COURSE IT WAS! I'M ALWAYS GREAT!!! *** 11:11ADgee(sorry,had to do it= *** 11:11TheEnderGamerPapyrus: SANS DON'T RUIN THE MOMENTS WITH PUNS *** 11:12ADgeeSans smiles *** Alphys comes in *** 11:12ArmageddongeeITAGaster: Hm? *** 11:12ADgeeAlphys : Hey guys how's it go- *** Alphys sees Gaster *** Alphys : Oh m y g o d n e s s... *** 11:13ArmageddongeeITAGaster turns to Alphys *** Gaster: I finally can meet you, heheh.... *** 11:14ADgeeAlphys : Oh my.....Dr.Gaster.......You.....ARE back. *** Alphys starts sweating a lot *** 11:14ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: Yes, i am. Why does that scare you out, reptile? *** 11:15TheEnderGamerPapyrus: OH, HI ALPHYS! *** Papyrus: ISN'T IT NICE TO FINALLY MEET MY BROTHER? *** 11:15ADgeeAlphys : I still.....remember what happened a long time before.........Do you,Gaster? *** Sans : We should tell Pap it. *** 11:16ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: I guess it's time to... *** W.D. Gaster: Papyrus, you know what happened to me, long before, right? *** 11:19ADgeeUMMM ender *** 11:19TheEnderGameroh srry *** I was playing gmod *** 11:19ADgeek *** 11:19TheEnderGamerPapyrus: YEAH! YOU JUST SUDDENLY DISSAPPEARED! *** Papyrus: WEIRD... *** 11:19ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: ....That's not exactly it. *** W.D. Gaster: I fell into my own creation. My life... was cut short. *** 11:20ADgeeSans now seems to have a funny smile,for reasons unknown *** 11:20TheEnderGamerPapyrus: W... *** Papyrus: SO YO... YOU'RE D-D-DEAD?!?! *** 11:20ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: But i didn't exactly die. *** 11:20ADgeeSans : He shattered throught time and space. *** 11:21ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: I just became a watcher. I could only watch our world. Like it was a movie. I was everywhere and nowhere.... but i eventually found a way to come back. *** 11:21ADgeeSans : Into the dark,dark void. *** 11:21TheEnderGamerPapyrus: ... *** Papyrus seems confused *** 11:22ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: But that's not what i wanted to tell you. *** 11:22HiddenlichI'm late, but what is the plot so far? (Send me a message in private chat) *** 11:22ADgeeK *** 11:23ArmageddongeeITAUh, AD, would you do it? *** 11:23ADgeeSURE *** Sure *** 11:23ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: My and Sans' researchs about humans discovered they can manipulate time. So...*Well, he explains the SAVE stuff* *** 11:24TheEnderGamerPapyrus: SO IS THAT HOW THAT HUMAN SEEMED SO FAMILIAR? *** 11:25ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: That's right. *** 11:25ADgeeSans : And Chara...well......not so well. *** 11:26ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: But remember, Papyrus. In the various timelines, Humans change.... so you might find one that would kill you. Thanks to our researchs, you'll be able to remember that. So after two or three times it won't be a surprise anymore. *** 11:26ADgeeA similar voice is heard *** 11:27ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: ...? *** 11:27ADgee?????? : Howdy! I know your name,Wing Dings Gaster. *** 11:28TheEnderGamerPapyrus: IS THAT THE HUMAN? *** 11:28ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: ....Heheh, the flower? *** *** 11:29ADgeeFlowey : Heh,you guessed it. *** 11:29ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: I know about you, too, Flowey.... or should i say, A S R I E L. *** 11:30ADgeeFlowey : ! *** 11:30ArmageddongeeITAGaster grins *** W.D. Gaster: I know what you've done. *** 11:30TheEnderGamerPapyrus: OH HI! *** Papyrus: WAIT... *** Papyrus: YOU'RE THAT FLOWER THAT TOLD ME TO KEEP ON GOING, RIGHT? *** 11:32ArmageddongeeITA *** ad *** 11:33ADgeewhat was the recording with asriel and chara's scary face? *** 11:34ArmageddongeeITAidk *** 11:35ADgeeFlowey's memory : Okay,Chara,are you ready? Do your creepy face. AAAAHH! Heh heh heh..Oh! Wait,I had the lens cap on. *** 11:37ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: Hey Flowey, are you sleeping? *** 11:39ADgeeFlowey : Eh.........-Keeps remembering- *** 11:39ArmageddongeeITAGaster keeps looking at him *** 11:41ADgeeFlowey : ... *** Flowey : Eeeehrrrr........I just wish I had a soul *** 11:42ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: Why would you? *** 11:43ADgeeFlowey : I miss being Asriel *** Sans : So he means being AS RIEL(REAL) as he was. *** IAMFREEGEE has joined the chat. *** 11:45ArmageddongeeITAHello *** 11:45IAMFREEGEEHi *** 11:45ADgeehi freegee *** hello *** 11:45ArmageddongeeITAW.D. Gaster: I guess. Maybe one day i'll be able to find a soul for you. *** 11:45TheEnderGamerhello *** Papyrus: SANS STOP PLEASE Category:Unfinished Roleplays